Perk-A-Punch Machine
The Perk-A-Punch Machine is a utility found in multiple storylines, originating from the map Generation in the Time Travel Will Tell storyline. It costs the amount of the perk which is being upgraded. When the "use" button is activated, it will temporarily make the player invincible while they upgrade. A Perk's icon will become enlarged, indicating the perk that will be upgraded. The D-Pad (for the Xbox 360), the Arrows (for the PS3) and the numbers on the keyboard (for the PC) need to be moved to change the Perk that will be upgraded. The Perk-A-Punch Machine has so far appeared in Time Travel Will Tell, Dawn of a new Dusk, A Universe Splintered, Magma-Man's Lies, Outside Influence and an unidentified upcoming project. Upgrades Treyarch Perks *'Juggernog': Doubles the effect, making the player able to take 8 hits before being downed. *'Speed Cola': Same effect as Sleight of Hand pro and switch weapons faster. *'Double Tap Root Beer': Becomes triple tap, increases ammo of the guns the player equips. *'Quick Revive': Effects of the Solo version of Quick Revive but can only happen once a round. *'PhD Flopper': The explosion does infinite damage, but with a shorter radius. Increases explosive damage (including Ray Gun splash damage) *'Stamin-Up': Sprint forever, increases bullet damage by 20% *'Deadshot Daiquiri': Now effects snipers, increases damage to the head by 100%. Time Travel Will Tell Series *'Enigma': Invisiblity lasts longer, play equips a Ghillie Suit, can now equip three weapons. *'Pyromaniac Pop': Makes the player immune to the Fire Trap, and Zombies who hit the player will be set on fire, dying at roughly the same rate as if they were hit by an M2 Flamethrower. *'Scavenger Soda': Makes the player receive tactical grenades when ammo is replenished. *'Warlord Wine': Allows normal weapons to benefit from it's effect. Give extra ammo to Masterkeys and Grenade Launchers. It gives an additional magazine for the Flamethrower attachment. *'Hardened Beer': Increases bullet damage by 2x. Explosives are now effected by the perk. The Ray Gun can penetrate Zombies, Hellhounds and Panicked Survivors. *'Hacker Shot': Can hack into turrets and into friendly player's equipment. Motion Sensor is given to user. *'Bombtastic Tequila': Bombs do more damage, but are now delayed. *'Scout, Energy in a Can': Now lets players hold their breath indefinetly. *'Retardent Slush': Increased amount of fire damage can be absorbed. Clears an area of fire away in a wind explosion once it is capped. *'Inflation Beer': The low gravity does not effect player's at all. *'XTS-19 Soup': Makes the player immune to losing Juggernog, XTS-19 Soup, PhD Flopper, Pyromaniac Pop or Enigma when hit by a smoke grenade or flashbang. *'Imulsion Energy Drink': Allows the user to be completely immune to any Imulsion based attacks (such as the Headsnake, Drudger Vomit, the Lambent Berserker's residue (but not the pools), and the additional damage from Lambent used bullets is removed). *'Nectar': Oddly the combo drink Nectar can be upgraded for 2500 points. When Perk-A-Punched, Nectar kills any Gas Zombie than vomits on you, the nectar itself deflecting the blood. *'Quick Step': Allows the User to jump, roll around and open doors 3x as fast. ''Lies'' Storyline The Perk-A-Punch machine appears in Shattered Reality, a map in the Lies Storyline. It is essentially the same, however perks introduced in 'Lies' can be upgraded. *'Socksnsandals Soda': Causes nearby Zombie's heads to spew fire, doing damage to it's allies. *'Super Sale Soda': Everything is free, but takes longer to buy. *'Super Strength Soda': Allows players to hold double ammo on the off-hand weapon. *'Super Space Soda': Players can manually control the gravity by holding the reload button without needing to reload. *'Concussion Cola': Causes the Zombie to run back to it's spawn, then returning to the player. *'Salvager': Salvager now has a 50% of chance of remaining upon being downed, and buying Salvager brings the upgraded version at the normal price. Outside Influence The Perk-A-Punch Machine appears alongside some other creations from the Time Travel Will Tell Series in Outside Influence. Upon venturing into the Crystal Forest, it can be found near Ebon's summit. *'Toxic Red Wine': The Drunken effect is reduced by 50%, and the Drunk Bar lowers 50% slower. Bugs *Pyromaniac's Pop's price does not increase in the Perk-A-Punch machine. *Despite not costing any money whatsoever, Enigma requires 6000 points to be procured in order to perk-a-punch. Trivia *Unlike the Pack-A-Punch machine, the Perk-A-Punch does not feature a jingle, instead it plays the jingle of the perk that has just been upgraded. Category:Gruntijackal Category:Gruntijackal's Utilities Category:Non-Canon Category:Lies Category:Shattered Reality